This invention relates generally to fish tanks as might be used in the home by hobbyists or in the office for purposes of decoration, and more particularly to a closure for a fish tank in order to limit access to the tank and its inhabitants. Fish tanks, as constructed and used by hobbyists and decorators, frequency have open tops which leave the inhabitants and other contents of the tank subject to unfriendly actions by cats, playful kids, and even kleptomaniacs. Fish tanks in public places can become repositories for scraps of paper, cigarette butts, and the like. People also tend to feed fish, in tanks owned by others, with almost any available food scraps.
In aquariums and in many other places of business, for example, in office reception areas and in waiting areas of restaurants, fish tanks are "built in", that is, access by the public to the contents of the fish tanks is prevented by installing the tank flush with a wall so that only one side face of the tank is visible to a viewer. Servicing the tank and feeding the inhabitants thereof are accomplished behind the wall by authorized personnel, who have ready access to the tank.
However, where a built-in installation for the fish tank is not used, in the home and for less permanent public displays that do not warrant permanent installation and enclosure, protecting the top side of a fish tank remains a problem.
What is needed is a simple closure for the top of an unenclosed fish tank that limits access to unauthorized parties but provides ready access to authorized persons and, if desired, allows for feeding and ventilating the interior of the tank without removal of the closure.